


asleep

by SecondStartotheRight



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStartotheRight/pseuds/SecondStartotheRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asleep

**Author's Note:**

> just my take on what steve was thinking when fury told him he'd been asleep for seventy years.

"You've been asleep, Cap. For seventy years."

Seventy years. A lot has changed since he last stepped foot in New York. It was like walking onto an alternate universe, one where everything was the same but not. Everything was bright and colorful and smaller and different. Where were the flying cars? Had Howard never gotten around to inventing them? He wondered where Howard was, if he was still alive. He hoped so, if only to see a familiar face, even if it was wrinkled and spotted with age.

"You gonna be okay?"

Of course he wasn't okay. He had been thrust into alien world where nothing was how he remembered. Video was everywhere, in vivid color, and people were wearing the strangest clothes. He couldn't recognize anyone he knew, and he didn't even know if they had won the war. Was this Hitler's America? It might as well have been, considering how foreign it felt. Yet it decidedly was not, for nothing was German from what he could tell.

"Yeah. Yeah, I just..."

A word caught his eye as he gazed at the flashing lights all around him. _Dance._ Peggy. Oh god, where was Peggy? Was she still alive? Oh, what he would give to see her, even for the briefest moment, a cursory glance through a foggy window. He had to know if Peggy was okay. If she had gotten married, had kids of her own. He had to know. He just had too.

"...I had a date."


End file.
